Approaching Love
by neurotic on crack
Summary: Klaus had made a powerful impression on Camille, even when her memories are back, she can't help but be drawn to him, so what happens when they finally meet, will Camille still be angry at him, or Klaus will avoid her completely, here is my first multi chapter of the couple.
1. Uncertain steps

**A/N**: this was a speedy try for a story I thought while in bed, so don't judge crappy story-telling that bad OK, I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: as usual, I own nothing; if I did I would have made them a couple a long time ago.

« Maybe I should head home while I still have the chance, I don't need anything from him…No I don't! » she screamed affirmatively oblivious that she already reached the house/mansion, her feet found trouble ascending the white stairs, yet she gathered her whole strength to knock lightly on the front door, the door wasn't unfamiliar to her as much the man living behind it, she wasn't sure how he would react especially since she haven't seen him lurking at the bar out of late, he stayed clear of her path, not even bothering to say hello… what was she thinking? She shouldn't be upset that he disappeared, she hated him remember, she threatened him to stay out of her way, yep she just shouldn't.

An old woman opened the door urgently, she welcomed her with a cheerful smile, she was the woman who treated her with warm chocolate milk whenever she started to write Klaus's memoirs, and even baked her some cookies on the go, she was a nice compelled lady who works for a monster and his family, it was ironic how they shared a few qualities of their own, nevertheless she smiled back "hi! Am looking for Klaus is he around?" the lady lifted her hand aiming for the stairs, Camille instantly knew he was in his study room, she climbed the snail shape staircase then opted for her right, and there he was, waiting for her.

" Who do I owe this lovely pleasure Camille" Klaus said never taking his eyes from his scotch, he even seemed bothered or disappointed to see her, she swallowed hard as she attempted to coordinate her thoughts properly " well, hello to you to Klaus, am not here to bother you, am just here for an unfinished business" he looked questionably " and what unfinished business that might be" she crossed the threshold of the study room so only the desk separating them "well Klaus, am here for my paycheck, I thought you hired me for that, not compelled me to…" she paused a little than countered "I won't have asked you if I didn't need to pay my tuition" a fainted smile appeared on his lips, as if he was mocking her in his own devilish way, seeing his response she added " or not, I think I'll handle it by my own, goodbye".

Klaus suddenly stood up from his chair "wait Camille!" prompting her to return; and as she did so, he looked at her admiringly "I'll write you a check, just need to remember why I've put it" he paused then continued "I get to forget things out of late, don't mind me love, it will take just a second" he proudly suggested the seat for her to sit, she sat right away while murmuring faintly "ha! How Ironic of you" , he laughed hard as he opened the closet drawer , reaching for a red checkbook, implying that he heard her whisper "well, I think that's about it" he said while signing the check, he handed to her with a gleam of cheerfulness .

"A hundred thousand dollars, what the hell?" she shouted glancing at the many zeros, he returned to his chair responding "what love, not enough? I'll be happy to add another zero", she lifted her eyes debating "I don't think I did that much work for a hundred thousands worth, and I certainly don't need any charity", Klaus seemed impressed by her chivalry and dignity, so he just looked at her silently, her eyes still fixed on the check in her hand, she shouted again more doubtfully "and who the hell is John Fiddletown? Is that your fake name?", "on the contrary love, my name was and has been always Niklaus Mikaelson" he assured while gulping down his strong smelling scotch, "so who's this John guy?" she hurriedly lifted herself from the chair "Oh my god, he's someone you've compelled isn't it or worse; killed" her anger taking over her shivered body, she remembered what a guy he is as soon as she saw his smug grin "actually he's still alive and breathing love, I kind of need him for this kind of transactions, banks don't deal with the dead".

The check flew toward him as she picked her purse "I don't believe this… or you! Uh!" she shook her head skeptically at how manipulative he can be, taking advantage of poor humans to his own gain, "what love, I assure you I have many fortunes that I can count, however since am dead I can't just take my money to the bank, I need people to help me" Klaus proudly refuted, he knew that explanation is in order to evade another slap from her, he won't admit it to her, but she was one hell of a tough girl.

Camille seemed out of thoughts as she kept admiring his confidence and ease even at the lowest of his actions, then she finally spoke "I don't know what or who gave you the authority to steal people's money, but I would rather starve than take your dirty… money", her words seemed to strike a nerve in Klaus as he stood up in anger "I seem so shallow to you, you won't even believe me, so why bother? So I'll just compel your college dean to erase your debts… how's that for evil, and exploitation?"

"Don't you dare Klaus? Don't make me wish I've never had met you" her voice rose threateningly, Klaus looked at her skeptically "don't you already! love?" it was as an affirmation as opposed to a question, yet Camille denied the accusation, she focused on her feet while seemingly embarrassed to admit; uttering "No, call me crazy but I still see in you a man worth knowing, and as bad as your deeds was…or are, you still resemble a man with a kind heart" her words seemed to paint a smile on Klaus's face, he wasn't waiting for that kind of confession, but he nevertheless took it before it was taken "well love, this John guy, was a pedophile who aimed his money to innocent young and homeless girls, and what a better way to punish him than taking his source of pleasure…money", Camille almost let a smile escape when she said "am glad the always humanitarian you was there for the rescue".

"so, I guess you forgave me" Klaus joked when he saw her pick up the check again, she glanced at him "don't push your luck for today Klaus, I may still bear in mind how you used me and my personal life for your own agenda", she remembered how he always pushed her at Marcel's direction, not bothering to inquire if she liked him or not, or god forbids something happened unwillingly, Klaus began to see how upset she was getting so he tried to apology in his own way "well, am sorry love but I thought you liked him, I wouldn't have dared to push you in his way if I didn't know he was the perfect gentleman, so I guess no harm is done, isn't it!" his later statement was more like a question than curiosity, he didn't wait long for her to put him at ease "no, luckily Father Kieran told him to stay away, or I would have been stuck in a relationship am not approving of", those words were music to Klaus's ears for a strange reason, he let go of a kept breath he didn't know he's holding, then smiled gladly for her sake and his.

"I guess this is my cue to leave, it's OK really, I think I'll do just fine, even my tuition is due next semester, and that's two months later so…" she stopped herself before saying goodbye, she gently put the check on the table, Klaus approached her with a question of his own "so you really didn't need the money, or was it just a reason to come and see how I was doing". Camille's cheeks suddenly went red for a weird reason; she then countered "God! Klaus, I was just asking for my right for the hours I spent writing your…horrors and betrayals, and damaged soul experiences" he laughed at her ruffled answer "admit it! You've missed me love, it's been long since I've visited" he chuckled at how ridiculous she was getting at his observation, "you're unbelievable Klaus, I shouldn't have come here" she soon headed towards the door when she heard him confess.

"am glad you did love" he said before snatching her arm with a kind force, he faced her, inches away from her face, then he planted a soft kiss on her lips, she could swore her heart sunk and every ounce of reason escaped her mind while she grabbed his head deepening the kiss, it lasted for a few seconds, when she remembered again that she still loathes him for what he did, she pulled back, out of breath, then shook her head "I think I better go, am late for my session", she ran through the stairs at speed she didn't know she had, she got passed the door not even saying goodbye to the sweet lady or taking the fresh cookies she was holding, she just needed to breathe again and stop her disjointed beating heart.

Klaus returned to his mahogany desk, pouring another glass of scotch, but not wanting to drink it, he didn't want to forget how she tasted so soon, he couldn't even erase the grin on his face, no matter how he tried, he can't believe she cares about him as he does about her, he then begun to question if she would accept his offer for dinner, and maybe more, only time can tell, and he wasn't in a hurry.

-I hope you've enjoyed it, if you do you'll find the review or favorite button below, and if you like this ship as much as I am, I'll try to publish more, or even a sequel.


	2. Killing Me Lightly

It's been a week since they saw each other, Camille was busy burring herself into her books, and long shifts at the bar, her nights were the same; full of TV shows and pop corn like any regular lonely and slightly depressed girl, meanwhile Klaus was trying to please everyone around him, including his disapproving siblings, Rebekah seemed to escape the house whenever she could seeing that she liked to roam the city occasionally, moreover Elijah was head over heels taking care of everyone, especially Hayley, who had captured his full commitment and attention, Klaus had found himself bored with how his nights usually ended, a bottle of whiskey in one hand, and a tumbler in the other, vampires in the French carter liked to throw futile parties to lure the innocent victims, and as strangely may that seem, Klaus didn't take pleasure in spending his evenings controlling the chaos of illiterate, mind numbing people, so a name of a person popped in his head with fine colors, so he changed his reeked outfits, and headed to a place now was too valued to him.

Camille found herself wearing a tight, body-hugging black dress that was elegantly draped to her knees, with silver flat sandals; she arranged her hair behind her ears, letting the strands fall loosely behind her head, she also wore a necklace that was given to her by her brother. She rushed herself to the kitchen, and opened the oven to pull the fresh baked chocolate cake, she almost lost her senses at the delicious smell knowing that by the end of the night, there won't be any piece left, only crumbs and icing, all of a sudden her phone beeped with a text message so she went straight to the bedroom drawer to read it when a mysterious shadow appeared.

"Klaus…God! One day you'll give me a heart attack, why can't you use the front door like any civilized person?" she soon blurted out while putting her hand on her rapid chest, Klaus laughed then apologized "am sorry love, but I didn't want to be seen, I couldn't risk your reputation, could I" Camille walked passed him to the kitchen "well I seriously doubt that you care, if you were, you would announce your presence first" her words making no impact on him but amusement "again love, I whole heartedly apology" Camille smiled at him insinuating her approval then opened the fridge reaching for her fresh baked delight, Klaus looked at her quizzically" I see you're all dolled up…am I holding you back from a date?" he knew that coming at such ill prepared times was a habit of his, and he certainly didn't want her confirming it.

"No, it's not a date, a bunch of my schoolmates were coming to discuss our latest school project, then they suddenly canceled on me, so voila!" she explained while applying the chocolate icing on the cake, and liking the spoon completely dry, Klaus leaned himself on the corner of the table "well let me rephrase that again then! Why did you felt the need to dress up? If you don't mind me asking dear" Camille could feel the condescending grin that formed on his lips so she responded defensively "I think am allowed to dress up whenever I feel like it…and my schoolmates all happen to be wealthy elites, and by the way it's none of your damn business". Klaus adoringly stared at her "I think you look lovely dear" knowing a compliment would easily defuse her self-protective attitude.

"Do you want a piece? It's my mom's recipe, and it's that good" she said while splitting the cake into eight pieces, she took two and put one in each plate, she lifted the plate to Klaus's hand while he was in giggle fists on her change of manner, he lifted the plate to his nose appreciating the divine smell "you know love, vampires don't eat food, basically we don't need it" his words seemed to offend her while she sprung her hand demanding the plate back, he tucked away the plate to his side nodding "alright love, I'll have a taste, but am sure it tastes as good as it smells" after seeing his first bite she headed to the couch, sitting across the TV, and pouring herself a glass of wine, and for a particular reason, she knew it wasn't Klaus's favorite, so she left the other glass empty.

"May I sit, I am feeling rather tired" he sat next to her not minding her retort, he turned to face her "so may I ask you why have you been avoiding me this past week, I even saw you change your regular path in the French carter" . Camille shook her head in denial "no…I..Haven't been avoiding you, it's just am really busy" she let herself sunk more into the sofa, and no matter how she tried to think of reasons; she couldn't find one to satisfy his inquisitiveness, since their kiss, she couldn't control how her heart quivered at the idea of him being that close, even his current proximity is making her flushed, and out of place.

"if I didn't know better, I would think you've been avoiding me for that kiss love…but don't worry dear, you're a quite the good kisser" he confessed while tilting his head to the side to have a better view of her reaction, and he wasn't surprised when she almost choked on her full-mouthed bite, she rapidly reached for the wine and gulped down the entire glass in one sip "what a subtle way to bring that up Klaus, am sure you're proud, plus it was just a momentarily lapse of judgment" she cleared her throat then continued to pour herself other glass of wine.

"Is it love? I can't believe it knowing the effect I have on you" he said while placing his thumb on the corner of her lips, tracing down the splash of wine to her cheek, and having his powerful hearing skills just confirmed his assumption based on the wild rhythm of her beating heart, she took his hand out of her face and put it gently on the side while he watched her in awe, she stood up from her seat and undoubtedly assured him "I don't know what effect you think you have on me, but it's definitely not a Stockholm syndrome" her words pressed him to stand up to face her once more this time wide-eyed and more determined to break her.

"I've let you into my life, I've showed you how badly I've been treated my whole existence, isn't it enough for a simple amount of compassion" Klaus's eyes were fixated on her face, desperate to read her expression, but she only looked calm and poised when she admitted "don't be fooled love, am a devil in disguise, remember?" she waited for him to respond but then continued "am not going to be fooled by your charm and astonishing intellect, I need to stay away from you, you would only harm me, and am not short on that these days if you've noticed ok?" Klaus seemed frozen in place then uttered somehow defeated "alright!"

Camille's knowledge of psychology flew out of the window trying to interpret what he was saying, however seconds later she demanded an answer "alright…alright what? Are you finally going to let me be" Klaus sped in front of her, merely inches separating them again "fine love, I'll try not to break you in my path, just give me a chance… haven't I deserved it after this worn-out years of misery". Camille again found herself standing still, thoughts raging in her mind, she didn't know what to make out of the situation, and she could only focus on his adoring plea for forgiveness.

Out of nowhere, he lifted his hand up to gently cup her rosy cheek, he noticed her eyelids fluttering at his soft touch; he felt Goosebumps running through his body when her warm breath tickled the sensitive nerves of his arm's downside, he then inched his body even closer when she tilted her head, so she could rest it on his palm. Finally here they were both waiting for the other to move, she placed her hand on his chest as the room was charged with intensity and desire…

Knock..Knock..Knock

Quiet ramps on the door startled them both, yet no one dared to split first, then the knocking resumed it self only this time more aggressive and forceful "Camille… I know you're in there, just open up, I need to talk to you" those words provoked them both to let go, dry mouthed and distressed, Camille headed to the door then turned back momentarily, but Klaus was already gone.

-so I hope you've enjoyed my sequel, I assure you the next chapter will be even hotter, and maybe other characters will make an appearance, all I need is your reviews, good or bad, I welcome all.


	3. Wicked Wicked Minds

Note: this chapter contains strong and mature language and it's rated M just in case, so read at your own risk.

Her heartbeats still rampaging inside the walls of her chest when she opened the door, she knew everyone in his right mind will notice her shivered body, yet she put up a surprised look when she glimpsed at the man behind the door "Father…uncle Kieran, what are you doing here?" she questioned before suggesting that he could enter her apartment, Father Kieran passed her by to the living room then turned "you weren't returning my calls, how many times I have to apologize for trying to protect you" Camille headed to the center table on the living room and lifted the plates immediately to the sink while explaining "am not mad any more, am just disappointed in you, I thought you're my only family, that you wouldn't lie to me, but you just proved me wrong", now tears begun to form in the corner of her eyes when she continued, this time with more spitefulness "he was your nephew as much as he was my brother, and you chose to keep the truth to yourself knowing that I've had long and restless nights, thinking of what went wrong, how my innocent honorable brother slaughtered nine priests at your watch…" she seemed lost of words when tears became sobs at the memory of it all.

Father Kieran approached Camille resting his hands on her shoulders "am sorry Camille, I couldn't protect him, and I was afraid that I would lose you to, so I denied everything fearing that Klaus might be right, that your pursue for truth will get you killed" his statement brought her head up, while she wiped the tears from her face "Klaus…Ha!" she knew that everything will lead to him eventually, she had blamed him for erasing her agony and sadness, thinking he just wanted to continue using her for his own plot, but the idea of him wanting to shield her from suffering never crossed her mind, and at that moment she realized that she's been seeing things from a clouded perspective, and it was utterly flawed.

Camille nodded implying that she forgave Father Kieran's unwise protectiveness, she eventually had to let go of her resentment and disappointment. As her uncle turned his head toward the door; he noticed the two glasses sitting across the TV "did you have a guest?" Camille looked confused then replied "no, I was bored so I grabbed two for a role play" those words brightened both of their moods before Father Kieran left, Camille then voiced faintly "at least I have my sanity again…for now" before deciding to go to bed, unbeknownst to her that Klaus was just there at the fire-escape staircase checking if she was alright.

That morning, she headed to Rousseau's for an early shift when she spotted Sophie and her friend Sabine looking frazzled; she approached them with a smile "hey girls how are you? You look stressed and it's just 9 am?" both of the women smiled back before Sophie denied saying "Hey! Not at all we were just discussing an acquaintance of ours who felt ill, it's stressing really but nothing we can't manage" she crossed her arms while Sabine took the turn to agree "yeah, totally, cause Sophie here will find away to help him, won't you?" she glared at Sophie demanding a nod, which Sophie gave while gesturing goodbye to Sabine, she then turned to Camille reassuring after she saw her uneasy intent look"don't worry! There's nothing to lose sleep about" after those words Camille nodded gleefully and returned to fixing tables.

* * *

"_The hundred dollar guy_"

"_The brave bartender_"

"_Are you free tonight, we need to talk_"

"_I'll be there, like the usual_"

It is 10 o'clock now, the sun has settled a long time ago yet he hasn't arrived yet, Camille began to wonder if he stood her up, even if the term was incorrect, because no one can be stood up in his own home, she poured a glass of scotch just to calm her nerves, it wasn't like her, but under the circumstances, she would drink anything to numb her panic, and it wasn't long until she had three consecutive drinks, which she immediately regretted knowing she has very low tolerance for a bartender, and semi-drunk person is a lot worse than being fully drunk.

"Hello love! I hope I didn't show up in a inconvenient time?" Klaus magically appeared like he always did; only this time he actually announced his presence before he got spotted. She immediately got up from the couch "hi, am glad you made it" her words made Klaus raise both of his hand in cynicism "ironic how I thought those words will never be uttered from your mouth" Camille took two steps closer guarantying "well, you were wrong", and apparently so did she, but again he'll never hear her acknowledge that, Klaus then inquired joking "so… am I here to get slapped for a second time? Am sorry love but your slap was very strong for a woman of your size, and if so, I suppose I should depart now?"

"About that…!" Camille gathered her nerves then she invaded his personal space and planted a soft, tender kiss on his left cheek, then rubbed his cheek fondly, Klaus's face was a memory to be documented, he stood still in lost of words, he didn't just get caught off guard, but he wasn't expecting this odd affection, it was the very first time, any woman touched his face like that, and out of all women he encountered, Camille certainly wasn't the kind of woman to show him that exact display of admission of guilt.

"Camille! Are you drunk" his only excuse for what she did, however Camille didn't seem bothered admitting "I might be…" she stopped when a hiccup interrupted her words, at that point Klaus burst into laughter "well, I was right didn't I, I have that effect on you, I just didn't realize it would turn you into an intoxicated being" "you'll never hear me admit that" her eyes now challenging him; in a space overflowing with hunger and eagerness.

They weren't sure who approached who first, but they were both certain of what they wanted; each other. They pressed their lips urgently as if they hadn't enough time in the world, their kiss deepened seconds later when they both had their tongues touch with full desire and lust, and Camille seemed struggling to get air when the only thing she could focus on was right in front of her, she paused a little, her eyes focused on the floor while still holding on to him with her fists taking hold of his leather jacket, "are you sure about this, it is perfectly all right if you weren't…I won't hold you to it" Klaus comforted her, before he planted a kiss on her forehead, "No" Camille lifted her head now, after realizing that there wasn't an escape from this… from him, she wanted him, and it wouldn't do her any good if she passed the opportunity.

She reached again for his lips, only this time grabbing the back of his head and moving to the bedroom, he rapidly sped them to her chamber and cornering her between him and the wall, they both continued kissing while finding a job for their hands, she took his leather jacket off and tossed it aside while he did the same for her jean vest, then he stopped a second to place his hand behind her back and lower the zipper of her floral dress, she didn't mind that when she countered by pulling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans.

His shirt flung across the room, while her dress and his trousers fell on the floor, Klaus found himself admiring her bra-clad chest; her bra was black with pink rocks sequence, his fingers went immediately to tease the bare portion of her perfect breasts, running around the smooth area, his rather cold fingers made a cool shiver go up and down her spine, he grabbed her by the waist and put her on the bed, he laid on top of her making a second contact with her lips, his right hand roamed her body while the second unraveling her stirred up breasts from their shelter; he could feel her starting to tense beneath him so he moved his tongue to her neck, making sure every inch was rather stimulated properly, he then slide his tongue to her upper body, puzzled with where to begin first, he started to lick at the bottom of her perfectly formed torso, then gently sucked her nipples playfully sending her to another world of pleasure as she closed her eyes yelling his name, his actions challenged her so she pressed him even close while kissing and nibbling at his prized abs and chest, her hands traveled through his broad shoulders reaching his lower back, then tucking both her fingers into his shorts, that move seemed to fuel their hunger even more as she found herself fully nude before him as he in one fluid motion pulled her black knickers.

Camille smiled as she hinted for him to take his shorts as well; he eagerly obliged then positioned himself inside her, while meeting her for an urgent kiss to prepare her, they both let a long moan when he started moving, he held her at his arms so he can have a better access, Camille's body shook as delicious tension was built within her. Sensing she was close, Klaus slowed a bit so they would reach the climax together, and it wasn't that long when her orgasm hit her like a volcano without warning, she squeezed her eyes shut as a faint scream escaped her mouth, encouraging Klaus to stroke her hair with one hand while kneading her breasts with the other. He then felt the joyous release as he was fully spent.

He fell back against her resting his forehead on hers, while pulling out completely, he gently kissed her once more, he ran his hand down her side until reaching her hip, "you're sweet" she declared while her hand caressed his lower back toward his ass cheeks "and you're naughty love" Klaus contradicted, they both chuckled as they rolled over locking lips.

*I hope you like what I did there, and yes the wicked mind is mine, the story will get developed more, and I'll make sure I'll publish a sequel each three days, peace guys!

* the song during the hot scene is Pull me Down by Mikki Ekko


	4. Reformed paths

Note: the newest chapter, again mature language so be advised!

It is 7am now, Klaus woke up first, his eyes immediately spotting the blonde lady who just happens to be curled up in the most adorable way, he treasured her soft and rather innocent features, she seemed to be sound asleep, as if her troubles were gone with every dream she has, he gently kissed her cheek, it was merely seconds when she reluctantly opened her eyes too, she drifted into full consciousness as soon as she remembered exactly what happened last night, and with who.

Camille beamed when she saw Klaus stare at her with fondness, it must be a rare sighting as a man with his deeds had such an affectionate stare, with all of the things she knows about him yet she finds herself outright amazed at how she can't predict his actions at all. "Hey…Good morning!" she greeted while still at lost of proper thinking, , Klaus grinned "Good morning love…I believe you slept very well as I heard you snore a little" his responded half-amused ,"I don't snore Klaus, and if I did I hope I depraved you from sleep" the woman sure knew her choice of words as Klaus laughed saying "on the contrary love, I think I haven't slept this sound in ages" he admitted still wearing his devilish stare "I wonder the reason why" she said sarcastically, before leaving the bed to gather her clothes, who seemed scattered with his every where "I need to go to school, then I have shifts at the bar, and am probably going to miss my first class…damn it" she scoffed unable to find her jean vest "why bother! Am sure they won't miss their Ace student, I believe other students will benefit from your absence" Klaus pleaded still lying in bed "am certain! not everyone enjoys the privileges you possess Klaus, and trust me no one envy you" she affirmed while searching for new clothes in her closet "that am sure love! I mean not many can have the pleasure of your ecstatic company" he teased before she playfully tossed a piece of clothing in his direction "shut up you arrogant…" she stopped herself realizing she mistakenly threw one of her undergarments "whatever!" Camille frowned before turning to her closet smiling idiotically.

* * *

Klaus headed straight to the living room, and poured himself one glass of divine bourbon, he was going to sit on the couch when he spotted Elijah and Marcel entering from the opposite door "well! Aren't you the newly acquiescent comrades" he applauded after taking a sip, Elijah sat apposite of Klaus replying "ridicule all you want Niklaus, but we still take care of this beloved city, even when you're oddly lacking all night" his words generated no reply from Klaus, however Marcel took the role to clarify "me and Elijah were discussing how witches are starting to move again, this time well under the radar" "well not enough it may appears if you both still managed to know" Klaus mocked with an atypical attitude, which was noticed by both of the men staring at him quizzically, "I think I have better things to do, I'll leave Elijah tell you all about it" Marcel uttered before leaving in a hurry almost bumping in the sweet lady who brought Elijah an old diary.

"So brother, do you care to enlighten me on your whereabouts last night, and more importantly why haven't you been answering our calls" Elijah begun reading the diary in front of him "our calls?" Klaus inquired "yeah, mine and Hayley's" Elijah replied this time burying his nose in a strange leaf, "everything comes out to Hayley doesn't it brother?" Klaus laughed, while he didn't look bothered, on the contrary, he was pleased the mother of his child is still been well taken care of in his absence "the lady wanted some fresh air, and since you weren't here to escort her, I did" Elijah's words demanded approval which Klaus soon handed "it's perfectly alright if you want to entertain her Elijah, I don't keep her prisoner for my delight".

"You're peculiar today Niklaus, do I sense happiness in the air" Elijah humored while still aiming for a truthful reply, "let's just say my days are becoming more exquisite" Klaus grinned as if earth wasn't enough for his overwhelming joy, he then asked "tell me brother, do I need to care about this witch business, or should I occupy my time with other enthralling matters" Klaus was routing toward the door when he heard Elijah's faint whisper "or someone!" he turned to meet Elijah's eyes who promised him "I'll tell you when I know, in the mean time have fun" "I intend to" Klaus finally left.

* * *

"You were late today Cami, very unlike you" Sophie taunted Camille's delayed arrival with I know what you did look, "I just had a late night yesterday" Camille answered without making an eye contact with the lady who happened to read faces more then she could ever be, so much for a soon to be psychiatrist, Camille put her bag on the counter while wearing her apron, deciding to tackle the overload of work that awaited her.

Hours went by, and Camille started to feel irritated with the infinite requests, "uh! Not enough glasses, guess I need more" she huffed noticing the fully-crowded bar, it was Friday night, and people had a habit of going to Rousseau's for Sophie's famous Gumbo, she decided to get a few tumblers from the supply room, she closed the door behind her to rest her ears from the outside noise, she grabbed two glasses when a sudden movement made her drop the glasses on the floor "Klaus, what are you doing here…scratch that" she stopped recognizing the silliness of her question then she sat on her knees trying to gather the pieces; she accidently cut her finger with a sharp glass "uh, not again!" she groaned in pain making Klaus rushing over to her, helping her stand up "am sorry love, but you dropped them on your own" he clarified, "nice of you to rub it in" Camille retorted while squeezing her finger for blood, Klaus took her hand in his, and pulled her finger to his mouth and gently sucking it dry.

Camille tried her best not to make a sound, and took a deep breath with settling her hip against the counter but the moment his lips touched her wound, fire break loose inside her body especially as Klaus tightened his grip to keep her still when he completely licked the tip of her finger, he peeked up at her with a tiny grin "all better now" Camille's heart melted at the look painted on his face, was it wrong for her to enjoy the way he sucked her blood, maybe, buy if going to hell had a reason, that was it.

She happens to fell forward and cover his mouth with hers, one hand threads and fists in his hair, making him crush her lips with farther more intensity, grabbing the back of her head softly to push her against him, and to keep her from drifting away if she wanted to. Klaus manages to maneuver them close to the counter, where she decided to pull herself up onto it with ease, he starts to nip and nibble along her jaw, down her neck. He found a sensitive spot on her pulse point and stopped to pay extra attention to it, at that point every ounce of shame vanished in Cami, she wasn't a prude person, but she always cared enough to not get caught red handed, especially with the big bad hybrid.

Not to be out done; Camille grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, as he grabbed each side of her blouse and tearing it in a frenzy, ripping the buttons from their seams, her nails left intentionally a red trail down his back as they scored him from shoulder to the bottom of his ribs when he starts to suck her neck painfully, he seemed to be so attentive when he moved a hand to cup one side of her breast under her bra, while the other helped him direct her head on the counter where they laid completely, he looked at her full face, at an eye-level to appreciate her delicate features and sultry look, he then kissed her one final kiss before he claimed her.

Sophie was looking for Camille when she finally saw her exit the supply closet door, looking pretty disheveled and scruffy "hey! I believed you left, so Sabine took over you as a favor…where's your blouse?" Camille face gradually reddened at the memory, she then gained control thinking for an appropriate lie that wouldn't turn her to a fully-active woman that Sophie keeps nagging her about, beside coming clean to perhaps her only friend in the city demanded more answers that she can give, so she replied "I took it off, too much heat around here" she smiled then returned to her duties leaving Sophie unconvinced.

"What's that all about" Sabine questioned as she gave Sophie a shot of tequila, "I don't know, but I guess she's getting some sort of action" Sophie smiled then gulping the shot, "and he's good looking too" Sabine noted winking at her friend who looked as if impressed and slightly proud of the blonde bartender.

*hope you enjoyed this chapter, the story arc is far from finished, I hope you do me the pleasure of reviewing, I know my writing skills are rusty, and slightly repetitive, but I do my best to give the story justice, plus this couple means to me a lot than leave the story hanging, peace guys!

-I would recommend the following songs which I don't own :'(

*the love club - Lorde/ one republic - feel again/ The Boxer Rebellion - Lay Me Down.


	5. Shifting Tide

Klaus was summoned early morning to an unrefined area in the bayou; he followed his smell sense to identify his brother exact location, he approached Elijah with determined caution asking "why am I here at dusk Elijah? I take it to be a matter of importance since you never call for me at this peculiar hour!" Elijah appeared as he was noticing unidentified trail of somehow, as he remained silent for a handful of minutes, he then got up straight and pointed his finger to a strange rose bush, which seemed plucked of its beautiful pink flowers "look Niklaus, from all the roses that seems to bloom in this area, only this one is freshly pulled out…and that's what intrigued me" Klaus laughed at the ramblings of his brother "are you feeling alright brother, or are you joining philosophy school again…believe me brother, it's not a suitable career for a man of your talent" the indirect mockery of Klaus made Elijah roll his eyes in disbelief, but he chose to elaborate for his younger brother "First of all, it was a glorious period in Rome, second of all this flowers you keep belittling are from a poisonous nature, a powerful venom that leads to immediate death" Klaus inched a step closer to the rose bush sniffing its horrendous odor "why is this important, anyone could pluck these flowers unaware of their purpose" Elijah scratched his jaw line calculatedly then answered "because only witches who use them in spells, and the massive quantity that seemed to disappear only indicates a grave danger" .

"A grave danger to whom? I've been ruling this town for three months now, witches know not to cross me" Klaus said with flashes of anger starting to become visible on his face, he began to look for trails Elijah must've missed when Elijah responded with a theory of his own "exactly brother, they are in terror of you, they would do anything to recapture their old control, and I think I know where to start, I even sent Marcel to do some other digging", Klaus seemed half-convinced, half-frightened for some reason, what if they hurt his family, his child.

Meanwhile, at the bar Camille lifted her bag preparing to leave, she let out a few coughs, her nose was red as her eyes, she couldn't focus as her head was screaming with sturdy migraine impulses, she noticed the hot tea that Sabine prepared for her a while ago, she sipped a few drops tasting the bitterness of the herbs, yet she determined to finish it wholly, it wasn't the first time she got a cold as this one, but her body seemed fragile than it used to be, she wondered if vampires ever get cold sores, that idea painted a smile on her face before a cough interrupted her thoughts again, only this time it was a bit mild then last night, at least the tea is working, she thought while smiling goodbye to Sophie who was preparing the mix for her Gumbo.

Sophie was about to reach for the condiments when a strong hand wrapped around her delicate neck, she lost breath as Klaus lifted her in the air, pinning her against the wall, with a threatening glare of his own, Klaus seemed unbothered with how her eyes almost popped out of their icicles, excluding his own eyes who were scanning the room for any eccentric flowers, when finding none he let go of her neck uttering "Sophie Devereaux, tell me do you like to join your deceased relatives, because it appears to me you have a death wish! going after my family", Sophie struggled to catch her breath while trying to understand the nonsense Klaus was accusing her of, she drank few drops of water then she questioned "what death wish? I swear I haven't done anything to hurt you or your family", Elijah took his role of clarifying while opening the jars on the table "what my brother Niklaus means that we found a few poisonous flowers plucked at the bayou, an action of a witch, and since you're the only one trying to revive your relatives, we believed it was your way of punishing us for that failure".

Sophie paused a little trying to remember the type of flower they were talking about, she even forgot to deny their accusation, she reached for the cabinet at the left of her stove, and then pulled a small cloth that wrapped a mysterious object, she opened the cloth hastily to find some dead roses and a vile of a liquid matter, she handed the cloth to Elijah, who apparently she trusts more than Klaus. "is this it?"she asked, a nod from Elijah confirmed her worries, she soon sat on her chair while covering her mouth in shock "Sabine brought it the other day, but she said it was a soothing herb, not a poison" her words initiated a second strangling from Klaus who seemed at the verge of snapping her neck indefinitely "if she happens to hurt one of my family I'll burn you all, I don't care if I'll roam the earth looking for each one of you, but I swear to god, I'll do it" Elijah rushed to Sophie's help, grabbing the hand of Klaus begging him to let go before he killed the woman, Klaus obliged then turned his head to the outside, a cup of tea was sitting on the counter, with the same horrendous scent he smelled before, he sped to the counter, lifting the glass and asking Sophie "who drank this tea…answer me!" he yelled when Sophie's eyes started to water in shock, her tremulous lips managed to utter one faint word "Cami!"

Camille rested her head on the pillow, clutching to the soft blanket that gave her a soothing warmth, she began to drift to sleep when the door of her apartment made a loud noise, she vaguely lifted her head in surprise to find Klaus was standing there with a shaken and stunned expression of his own, his eyes were shining from a far, which made Camille's heart flutter in horror, she rose her body asking "Klaus, what's wrong! is everything ok? Did something happen to Uncle Kieran?" Klaus inched closer to her bed, sitting at the corner and running his fingers on her cheek assuring her "no, love everything is ok, I just have bad habits at knocking the door…" he smiled then continued "I think I owe you another door", Camille laughed faintly then joked "I think you heard I had a cold, and you got scared… how adorable", they remained silent for a few minutes, it seemed as an eternity for Camille, who could see the fearful look of Klaus, she knew that Klaus maybe cold and ruthless as winter, yet his affections when shown are warmer than anything, she grabbed the back of his head, unconcerned with transmitting the illness, she aimed for a kiss which he gladly stepped for, her lips wasn't foreign for him, yet he tasted something he recently had, he pulled away noting her nose bleed, seconds after, she let out a groan touching the blood that now was streaming from her nose, then her eyes suddenly went shot.

"Camille! Wake up! Camille!" Klaus screamed at the top of his lungs, shaking her quickly in attempt of bringing her to consciousness with no avail, he then noticed Elijah standing at the threshold of the door, with sympathizing tearful eyes.

"What's wrong with her, tell me! What did you do to my niece" Father Kieran inquired angrily toward Klaus who was carrying Camille in his arms, Kieran rushed over taking her away from him, and resting her on the alter, he was able to see the tears in Klaus's eyes, which only led him to punch Klaus right in the face "answer me! Why is she so pale, is she dying" Klaus only nodded then rushed over to Camille's frail body, "get away from her, I knew your interest in her will only kill her…move away, I think you've done enough already, who did this to my poor niece?"Kieran demanded an answer shielding Camille's body in a tight grip when noticed her blue lips and blood-stained cheeks, Klaus clarified "a witch who harbors malice against me, tried to kill her with poisoned tea…she's not dying because I gave her some of my blood, but it won't hold forever… we need to find the witch, please use your resources to find her, I've already sent my minions scattering the town for her", Kieran pulled his cell phone and made a call "yes! Her name's Sabine, I need her found now, it's a matter of life and death".

**Note**: am sorry if my story is taking a bit longer than necessary, but I resolved to make a seven chapter story, I know we still got two chapters left then I'll set you free, you'll notice when reading previous chapters that I tried to give clues here and there…OK I know that the dialogue is bit lacking but I had to sacrifice it for the plot. Review please if you're following the story, tell me what you think, and if I suck at this…peace guys!


	6. Feeling A moment

Elijah smiled as he noticed Klaus's silent session of prayers, his eyes fixed on Camille's body and yet focused at the alter, Klaus didn't even flinch when Elijah sat beside him "I didn't think you were the praying type brother" he joked with ease casing his voice, Klaus let go of a long huff then shook his head "on the contrary brother, I was contemplating how I would kill every living witch, her child, her distant relatives, how I'll take pleasure in the smell of the ashes of their bodies if she dies" Klaus stopped then turned his head to Elijah "I figure you've found her, where is she?" Elijah could swore the rigid anger that was coming from Klaus's eyes was never witnessed before, yet he put his hand on his brother's elbow "she's on her way Niklaus, but I beg you don't kill her before the poor girl is saved…promise me!", "I assure you brother, I have no intent of killing her if I found that the poison is reversible… but I can't vouch for torturing her…" the church door flung open; then couple of Klaus's minions showed up gripping Sabine's wrists, who seemed rather prepared for what's to come.

"Let go of me!" Sabine scuffed when the grip of the minions tightened around her wrists, Klaus gestured approval then approached Sabine with slow steps "Sabine is it! Tell me, didn't your ancestors lecture you on my lethal supremacy, how I would rip anything in my path if am crossed, or weren't you there for that piece of information…" Klaus danced around her in circles, as if memorizing every detail of this despised being, she shivered seeing Camille's body on the alter, nonetheless with a satisfied grin she replied "I guess you've found my warning" her smile didn't last long as Kieran fiercely enveloped her throat for answers "what did you target my niece of all people, she's just an innocent and nice girl" he let go when realizing that he almost killed her, he backed away then waited for her to react "she's not that innocent! She's the absolute embodiment of sleeping with the enemy, I've seen her with Klaus on multiple occasions getting… cozy, even after she knew what vile things he represents", Kieran turned to Camille's body searching her face, then turned to Klaus "what!", Klaus seemed out of thoughts at the revolted stare coming into his path from all directions, except Elijah who seemed to sympathize with him at the deepest level.

Elijah crept closer to Sabine reasoning with her "what do you want for exchange! We want that antidote now, we will do anything as soon as that girl recovers", his subtle and calm approach gave the impression of a compromise, which Sabine acknowledged "I have the antidote with me, it will eradicate the traces of the poison in her system, but after I'll get out of here, safe and sound, plus with my demands, I'll remove the spell", "fine you have your wish, now where's the damn antidote" Klaus agreed in urgency demanding the cure, Sabine pulled a small vile of black fluid from her jacket pocket, then she opted to give it to Klaus, when Kieran's hand snagged it before "I think you did enough!" Klaus made no objection as he suggested to his minions to escort the witch safely out of the church, he then twisted his head to see father Kieran drop the liquid in Camille's throat, her lips started to recover slowly as they returned to their rosy shade, her blood flow returned to normal, and her heartbeats continued their superb rhythm, Father Kieran then elevated Camille's body, and aimed for the currently vacant attic.

"Am glad she's in good health now Niklaus, am also pleased that you controlled your temper around the witch, if I didn't know better, I'll say you've finally changed…to some extent anyhow!" Elijah joked, tenderly resting a hand on Klaus's shoulder, "thank you brother, I would've wrecked the entire city for this, I guess we both changed" Klaus whole heartedly admitted, raising his own hand to touch his brother's "what are you going to do next? Don't do something you'll regret doing later" Elijah pleaded before he left, "this time I'll do the right things for all of us" Klaus returned to his seat, still focusing on the alter, now he knows what to do, he's not sure if it's selfish of him or plain irrational, he's accustomed now to this weird surges of pain in his heart, he just didn't realize it would hurt this much after so long, every battle he enters lately, he comes out as the loser, maybe it's a way of punishment of the horrible sins he once committed, and still doing, only this time it was the final drop.

He entered the room calmly so he wouldn't wake her reflective sleep; he noticed how she kept turning back and forth around the bed, though still in deep hibernation, her gold locks were sprawled beautifully on the pillow, while her cheeks were painted with murky red shadow, nonetheless she looked as an angel mirroring her inner beauty, her sense of right and wrong made her shine from afar, if she ever knew his whole story, she wouldn't even be able to look at him again, yes, he made her write only polished details about his over-experienced life, he knew that confessing to sins he didn't regret doing, is just as evil she won't admit of existing, people maybe are inherently good, but he was born the opposite, he struggled with pain and suffering all his life, he can't recognize the good and the shallow anymore, there's no coming back and erasing what's done, his never-ending enemies are scheming in the shadows for his demise, the demise of everything he holds precious in his dim heart.

"Klaus, Did I faint earlier?" she questioned after opening her eyes to find him staring at a distance, "oh! My body must have crumbled at those sleepless nights of studying" she retorted, deducing the reason for herself, "it must be… is your headache gone?" Klaus inquired still at distance, "yeah, I feel all better…wow your care must do wonders" Camille joked before noticing the unfamiliar room, yet she didn't get scared knowing Klaus might have taken her to her Uncle's house. "that's what I've been told… you're in the church, your uncle got frightened so he sought to watch over you" Klaus felt relief as he saw Camille's usual gleam, he approached her meeting her blue eyes that shone with excitement and eagerness, then he started talking "you're uncle knows about us, he figured it out when I brought you here, I didn't deny either". Camille first reaction intermixed with relief and wonder; she touched Klaus's hand which seemed colder than usual, she didn't make anything of it, instead she comfortably took it in her warmer ones, "am glad he knows… I know what I am getting myself into, I know what kind of man you were…are" she smiled correcting herself then reprised "it doesn't bother me if the whole world hates you, I took comfort in what kind of man you could be, someone worthy of redemption, of salvation… yes you're a lot older than me, but that doesn't make you any more wiser, you must think I have a girl crush on you, but I don't…don't get me wrong it's more than that, I just don't want to hold you up for things you're not ready for" she glanced over to him, he was meditating in his own thoughts, he probably didn't catch what was her intention of all of this.

Klaus kissed her faintly on the lips, before she pulled away and hugged him forcibly appreciating his concern "am proud of you Klaus…for not disappointing me" she ran her fingers on the back of his head lovingly remembering how in hell she found herself caring for a murderous man, "enough with the sentimental crap, see you tomorrow!" she said still holding on to him for life, she let go and waved goodbye.

Wearing his jacket on his way down, he glimpsed Sophie entering the church with a soup container, he apprehensively stared at her bag then joked "I hope this time it will taste better than the former" he exceeded her when he heard her asking "are you sure about this? I don't know if it'll do but I'll try…" Klaus stopped then shortly hesitated.

"Yes" the door of the church slammed shut behind him.

Note: OK congratulations are in order, one chapter left and were done, I hope you're ready, am still not sure if they deserve a happy ending together or separately, all I know is this ship is my devotion in life, I mean writing…LOL, anyway I thought "when I was younger by Liz Lawrence" would make a beautiful song for their final scene. Hope you enjoy, and be kind and review! Peace 3


	7. Completing The Cycle

« For god's sake! Niklaus! I've dried of blood turning new vampires all week, what did these two do to you to deserve this unjust death" Rebekah yelled witnessing two newly turned vampires fall on the ground, only this time with a snapped necks rather than ripped out hearts, she rolled her eyes when Klaus opened the front door and threw their bodies out, he clapped his hands as if getting rid of dust and explained "this house isn't for chit-chats little sister, they are here for protection, not discussing football", Rebekah continued descending the stairs aiming for the door when she uttered "God have mercy to who ever encounter you in your shitty mood" she stepped carefully so she won't ruin her perfectly new stiletto on the two bodies scattered on the door's threshold, that's when she saw in front of her; two more bodies on top of her other new Ferrari "Niklaus! I'll kill you".

Klaus entered the living room; he poured a glass of whiskey then rested himself on his favorite chair leaning his back comfortably "what's with that look brother! I've already ordered a new car to be delivered this afternoon" aiming his words to the skeptical, marveled stare of Elijah, he then reprised his words "am sorry again for your book shelf, I wasn't aiming for it, I didn't know their bodies was capable of breaking it". Klaus's apology was probably lost on its way to Elijah, who seemed enveloped in a book of some kind, a silence covered the room when Elijah suddenly spoke "it's been a week, your temper is getting shorter by the minute, I suggest you pay someone a visit soon, I've just ended reorganizing the books you've handsomely wrecked, and am sure this house won't take more of your moping" a chuckle escaped Elijah's mouth, but he soon hid it behind his hand as he continued reading his book, the silence of Klaus seemed to end as he lifted himself exiting the room "am glad you're finding this amusing brother!".

* * *

It was 8 pm when Klaus entered the full crowded Rousseau's, he found it more appropriate to get in from the back door so he won't get noticed, he passed few tables when he glimpsed the bar, a not so strange couple were chatting fondly at an intimate proximity, one behind the counter, and the other sitting on the stool, "shut up! That was one of my favorite movies of all time" Cami shouted, punching Marcel's arm lightly, she poured another shot for him then challenged him "ok! Let's see if you can handle this mister, you won last time, but I assure you your eyes will burn at just the taste", at her notion Marcel gulped the whole drink at once without even cringing, initiating another arm punch from the astounded Camille "I can't believe it, you've must of cheated, cause I swear I've seeing full grown men cry after one sip" Marcel laughed then joked "I must be a bigger man".

If stares could kill as they say, Klaus's surely would turn bones to ash, he couldn't believe that Camille has moved on this quickly, he always held on to hope that she wouldn't at least rub it in so soon, he also felt pissed at Marcel, who conveniently took the opportunity to woo her again even after knowing the connection between them, frustration crept on Klaus's skin when he carefully listened to their conversation, the one of two important people in his life, who decided to continue their lives without him.

Klaus pulled a chair at the far back table eavesdropping on their discussion, he ordered a drink, and muffled the sounds, he didn't know why he didn't leave, but the idea of them continuing their chat elsewhere, wasn't the right thought for his agitated mind, he heard Marcel saying goodbye with a hopeful voice "so, can I count on you to bring popcorn this time, I swear I forgot last time" Camille nodded in agreement, then continued to carry out the demands of now the less crowded bar, she noticed Klaus sitting at the end of the bar with an almost finished drink, she grabbed the bottle of scotch, and approached him with a soft gleam.

"Do you need me to refresh your drink Sir!" she swung the bottle in uncertainty, she could detect how he changed his posture, he lifted himself to erase the sulking look across his face "No love, I think I've had plenty already" He calmly rejected her offer, even if he secretly wanted to drink the whole bar at a contest, she smiled inquiring "love! Do you call everybody that…I am sorry…but I think I'll have to teach it to my boyfriend".

his features changed from unreadable to slightly appalled, how could she call Marcel her boyfriend so soon, it's been only a week, a week since she declared her unofficial attachment for him, a week since she cared enough to see him for what he could be, to surrender herself despite her better judgment, those questions raced inside his head, refusing to let the evident answers rush back flooding his senses, that he was the one, who pushed her away for her own benefit, he was the one who pushed her to arms who are greatly warmer than his, to a man capable of love, and affection, but certainly not to Marcel!

"I hope he only calls you by that name love!" Klaus replied after moments of hesitation, uncertainty whether to snap Marcel's neck repeatedly, or just kill him at once, the latter was definitely out of the question, but in all probability he'll have to drain him out of blood so he can compel him to forget Camille's ever existence, who by her whole good judgment, after hearing his own words, assured him "well; am not keeping him if he doesn't, plus I don't think I'll ever find a nicer…manly guy like him!" "Am sure you will" Klaus said rising from the chair and completing his drink then whispered under his breath "it's settled then, I'll kill him".

After every thing they have been through, Camille can't believe that Klaus was still resolute to have her live a life full of lies and miss conceptions, he was acting like nothing has happened between them, no laugh was shared, and no tear was ever shed, for a man that always claimed to be the victim, he didn't appear that way when he sided her with all the people he completely ruined.

"You know! I think I've never had the best luck in men, all either douche bags, or have unresolved daddy issues…but I've never felt more deceived, as I felt from you…I really thought you were at least a bit different" Camille stated with a tense voice mixed with disappointment as she tried to stop him from leaving, her plan seemed to work as he turned his back at awe, unsure of her eccentric and out of place accusation, he approached her, horrified of what her words are actually saying "what do you mean!" he asked, his eyes searching hers, who were so remote, and revolted when she finally justified her statement "yeah! You thought you got rid of me, compelled me, but again voila!" she paused a little to gather enough breath then continued "in what world or universe for that matter, someone gave you the right to decide for others, I've never told you I was frightened, or judged you for your past, all I asked for was a chance, an attempt to be what we can…then out of nowhere you made Sophie erase my memory again, after all of this time you knew me, you still can't let go of fear…"

Her words got stopped this time by his amused objection "fear! Tell me, would you rather to be a pawn in a game I've mastered playing for a thousand year, people won't forgive me for what I did, they'll continue poisoning everything I care for, I've chose to let you go so you can have a normal life but believe me it's not out of fear" Klaus on the verge of snapping, he stepped closer then continued with a sorrowful look in his eyes "what would've you wanted me to do, the first selfless gesture I've ever showed someone, and here I am the bad guy all over again" "what about me Klaus, does my opinion means this less to you, my free will was the only thing I've ever asked of you, and you still chose to overlook it…I don't know what's worse you choosing to leave, or the fact that I don't mean anything than just a naïve bartender you can manipulate when it suits you".

Minutes of silence passed by, and Klaus was still frozen in place, admitting to his feelings was hard, but admitting them out loud was plain torture, he swallowed every bitter taste that lingered in his tongue, he never considered that he already let her down, he could easily leave the bar, and never return, but he found himself unable to move an inch, everything he wants is right in front of him, hurt and disappointed, the regular side effects of Niklaus Mikaelson.

Camille at the other hand, was facing the horrid aftermaths of a broken heart, in front of a man, who didn't only manipulated her on numerous occasions, but also showed her more warmth than she ever been met with, if Sophie didn't show her compassion that night, she would've forgot every bit of memory she has of him, every tender kiss he silenced her with when she got too analytic, every smile he put on her face, when he tried to conceive his clumsiness, she's not a weak girl, she refuse to be hurt by an insensitive ego-maniac, but odds are always against her, she always loses what she can't have in the first place, _love._

"You're not a naïve bartender Camille, you're the brightest, most genuine person I ever met, I know that doesn't console you, but I would've never change anything about you…you deserve better than me! I can't hand you the happiness you deserve…" he clarified after thoroughly searched admittance.

"Yes, you're right, I don't deserve you…no! You don't deserve anyone, you always run from happiness, from any chance of peace (she laughs a little then continue) I didn't know what was I thinking that a woman of my "principles" could have a life with a douche bag that will leave her the second he feels suffocated" she spat out, her words are meant for the kill, as she deliberately chose the nastiest ones to make a point.

"Well then! I guess it's my mistake I've cared more than I should have, judging by your words, you're just bitter and hurt that you're fun ride wasn't what you expected it to be" if Klaus knew one thing, it was he knew how to taunt someone back.

"Fine! And I guess you're a chicken, little tyrant who have a massive ego that accompanies his stubborn worn out head… plus you couldn't have made me happy if you tried" Now her words challenging him to retort.

"I think I'll have a better chance with someone who doesn't get attached too easily, I for one don't need the migraines every time you take a chance at nibbling my soul" Klaus snarled, and then took a deep breath trying to hide his temper behind a wary attitude.

"C'mon, at least I managed to diagnose your irreparable… anxiety, you know the usual, fear of abandonment, daddy issues, the inability to care…yeah that sums it" Camille scoffed triumph-ably, she crossed her arms as if she rested her case.

"I find that completely preposterous coming from a schoolgirl that had nightmares for a crime she didn't even commit, and questioned her own sanity…so much for a psych major!" Klaus didn't get to finish his sentence when Camille's hand aimed for his face, now anger shooting from her green eyes, but thanks to his speedy reflexes he caught her arm mid way, and tightened his own grip on her wrist "let go of me, seriously!" Cami asked with a fierce demand, "why, so you could slap me again love! I really can't allow that" Klaus answered pulling her even closer to his face, "why don't you just admit you heaved that crap earlier to tease me!"

Camille pulled every ounce of strength to punch him in the stomach with her free hand, only her impressive force didn't do much damage as he still managed to hold her other hand intensely, she began to see that his eyes began to narrow, his smug smile showed how exactly he currently perceives her; as a pray caught willingly in his trap "I'll admit to nothing, if you're jealous, that's your problem, plus you don't control me anymore remember!" she suggested trying aimlessly to withdraw from his grip, his face is inches from hers, his alcohol-reeked breath brushing her own lips when he failed miserably to lie "I wasn't jealous, more sickened to know you lowered your standards love!".

"Uh! More of an upgrade really, you know, someone who isn't afraid of his own shadow" Camille claimed, picking at his already provoked nerves, Klaus smirked at her announcement then ordered "then I guess, I wish you a lovely life together, I just hope you don't get bored that quickly" "I don't think I'll ever get bored, on the contrary I think I'll enjoy his company even more than I did with you" after hearing her words Klaus let go of her arms and placed his hands against her back "I find that hard to believe love! Judging by the Goosebumps that are forming on you neck, I think I've never lost my touch around you" "damn it Klaus! You still think you have the slightest influence on me, you're wrong!" Camille defended herself before Klaus made his point "am I?" he seized her mouth as soon as she opened it to deny it further, she didn't budge away, but still uncertain if she should, after all, she still have a soft spot for his kisses.

"am still angry at you Klaus, don't ever think that one irrational…whatever this is, is enough to forgive you" Camille said buttoning her blouse, while Klaus looked at her amused and slightly conceited "I think I'll have to earn it than…after all, I have all time in this world".

The End.

Note: wow! I've never thought that writing multi-chapter stories are this hard, especially during exams, anyhow, for those who like it, thank you! For those who don't: bad luck, because my fascination with this couple clouded most of my writing skills, thank you for reading y'all!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just bunch of ideas, and a keyboard.

List of songs to accompany the final chapter (I don't own them):

- Flyleaf all around me/Tegan and Sarah closer/ let's fall in love by Mother Mother


End file.
